Talk:Spider / Sherwood Granholm/@comment-27251635-20160530232711
Complete Summaries from Goliath Mountain Pass Adventure: Uncle Darius, You were right about everything. The mayor is indeed wrapped up in some deal-making with a local thug; someone named 'Don A.' has a small group of 15 or so ruffians helping him enforce some kind of money-laundering deal with the mayor. I found a ledger in his house that indicated a great deal of money being funneled out of town to this man. I've already set a plan in motion to mobilize the workers and the mayor against this brigand. He shouldn't be so hard to fell once we've established ourselves a bit. I may need to hire some proper muscle, though. These wizards I've taken in with are well-trained, if unfocused and often dysfunctional, but it never hurts to have some fodder around. Is there any word from The Viper? The only catch is that the mayor appears to be hiding something else about the mines. There is something down there far more unsettling than some petty bandits. I found a book of history the mayor had stowed away much more securely than the ledgers; it's written in some strange language that the wizards were more or less capable of deciphering. Something having to do with ancient magic. It's unsettling, but we'll dig into it and see what we can't uncover. I was tempted to take care of 'Don A.' first, but this is a loose end that I don't want to leave dangling. I'll detail it in my next letter. - Sherwood P.S. I met a young girl that brought up some memories for me. Oddly, it makes me think about Father. It's been some time since I've thought about it. Send me news of him if you can. Alive or dead, I guess I'd just like to know. That's all. ---- Uncle Darius, I write to you from within the mining camp. I have taken up for the night with the workers waiting for our return int o the mine tomorrow. One of the wizards has enamored with a young giant mole found in the tunnels earlier today. There was a short series of misadventures brought about by a cave-in, and two of our group were lost in the tunnels below. It was not too much worry to get them out, but I fear reprisal by these creatures upon the camp and the town. I have forcefully interred two more to stay in the tunnels, away from everyone else, until we can be sure of safety. I'm worried that I've doomed them, but I can't risk the lives of so many for the fancies of a few. The mayor of course is absent. I need to check in on him, but my attentions are already spread too thin. The miners, on the other hand, have been a great help. They have welcomed me into their homes and are more than willing to help delve into the tunnels below tomorrow. We've discovered a passage that was guarded by some sort of spirit. It seems as though some entity or magical enchantment inhabiting the metallic dust was guarding a portion of the mine, the passage we'll be going through tomorrow. It sprung up as a human-like form and set upon my fellows. I noticed two interesting points about this metal spirit: first, it did not seem to be attacking us directly, but seemed only to be spreading some kind of metallic dust attempting to cover others in it; second, it had control over metallic objects of larger size, diverting a dagger tossed at it toward another of our group, resulting in the only physical injury during the conflict. Whatever lies below, it certainly has strange and arcane implications. - Sherwood P.S. I am scribbling a few things down just before we head into the depths. The miners have almost struck through to the other side. The wizards I interred did survive the night, though they indeed had to contend with the Giant Mole returning for its young. They managed to slay the creature. I'm told that more reprisals should not be an issue, so I'm going to leave the burden of the mole pup to the wizard. But, more importantly, Lilian, one of the wizards here with me, has been seeing visions of the 'spirit' of her mother. They come to her only while in the tunnels and have been occurring ever since our interaction yesterday with the metal spirit. It actually grasped hold of my rapier to prove its presence, though I cannot see or hear it myself. Only she and one other wizard were coated by the metal dust yesterday. I have noticed two things: first, this spirit is only seen by those who have been 'infested' and takes on the form of one familiar to the 'infested'; second, it reacts and interacts AS the person known to the 'infested', such that it seems to actually take on the character of the person from the memory of the 'infested'. I've only just come to this knowledge and wanted to convey it before I proceed below. I am handing this note to the mine's overseer as we prepare to enter the depths below. Tell the Jack of these things and give me his orders in return. I will contain it if I can. ---- To whoever finds this note: My name is Sherwood Granholme. I am known otherwise as 'The Spider'. I'm sure you've heard something about me and my dealings in Goliath Pass, assuming the place still stands. I thought of giving this note to Joe, but I wasn't sure that he would survive either. I hope he has. I brought my crew into these ancient mines through the tunnel dug by the town's miners. This place is certainly old and arcane. First, we saw the automatons, deciding to descend down the spiral-dug path. We did not investigate the tunnels above. I sabotaged their wheelbarrow in order to force them to retrieve replacement parts, hopefully taking the guess-work out of locating their primary workshop. We've learned that the 'worker' automatons are simply devoted to their work. Best to ignore them. Alarming them may force them to retrieve more dangerous support. I first found the 'Metal Smith' in its Forge down the left fork. After ascertaining that it was not interested in parley, I left it there. However, a fracas caused by my fellows caused it to come in pursuit of us. We managed to destroy it with ambush. I gave Joe the hollowed armor that remained and told him to give it over to the miners. Some information may yet be gleaned from it. If you found its shattered soul gem on my person, I am at the time of this writing unaware of its function or of the soul that was used to 'invigorate' it. The living flame that seemingly filled its hollow body left no other residue. The 'Spirits', as I've come to know them, that are somehow 'inhabiting' the metallic leavings are still largely a mystery to me. If you found the 'magnetized' ore on my person, I will tell you that it was their power that created the bond. I'm not sure that it 'must' be a bond between metals that they create, though I can't exactly convey my 'proof' as of yet. It is a handy weapon if employed cleverly, anyway. It is now my chief goal to ascertain the nature of these 'Spirits'. I am going to attempt a plan that may very well prove most foolish in order to come to a peaceable conclusion to things. I know not what else I may find in these depths, but if I am found dead, it is most likely as a result of this pursuit. Whoever you are finding this note, I ask only that you use this information to finish the work I could not. There is much yet mysterious to me here, though I can feel myself getting nearer the truth. I would ask also that you see this account to the hands of Darius Granholme, my uncle. I left him many months ago on a youthful fool's quest for adventure and glory. He was kindly to me, taking me in as a boy when my father could no longer care for me, stricken to madness by grief after my mother's passing. I don't I know I think that I can't remember when dammit He knew nothing of my life in these wilds, and I'd like to have some account of my life delivered to him. I will bless you from the afterlife, should such a foolish thing actually turn out to be true. - Sherwood p. s frgive anyy poor grammmaar .Iv got the croun of Iron Kiings I now not what happens whn I WEar it,but we arebeing kild by the Metal Men. Jack says it willl give control mee. I must write quickly, Brody is down. donot tell father. thank you Sherwood, I have received your accounts and am pleased to hear about your success and safety. All this business about spirits and ancient cities made of metal was quite exhilarating. Even accounting for your penchant for the dramatic-bordering-on-embellishment, I found myself taking a second cup of tea the morning I read your notes just to calm my nerves. However, we mustn't get too caught up in the excitement. You will need to manage yourself even more carefully now that you have all of these metal men under your control. The weight of command will be demanding and many will come looking into what you've uncovered. These spirits residing in that crown must be interrogated specifically. As you are now one of the Iron Kings, you must catalog the histories those past lives have seen. I will expect a detailed report. Next, you must set your eyes on "Don A." If you truly have command over an army of "metal men" and new-found abilities to create a bond of attraction between metals, then this task should be simple enough. Keep an eye on that Duke, of course, but be careful not to alienate him. You have all the makings of an idyllic utopia if you can manage to control your impulse for excitement. There is plenty more out there to be had, I assure you. Give a little, take a little. I am pleased to hear that you've managed to make some friends, even. That was always very important to you, as I recall. This Lilian Wolf could be brought into our organization. She seems to have the attitude for it, if your description is accurate. The Viper is on assignment at this time, but should be available again soon. I will send them to you once they've returned. Your father yet lives, of course. He is well, taking the incurable into account of course. I know that things must have stirred in you to break your veneer professionalism, but I understand. Just, don't let it cloud your judgment. I am proud of the work that you've done, and they would be too. Regards, Darius Granholme